Dwarven Centurion (Skyrim)
'''Dwarven Centurions '''are massive mechanical guardians of abandoned dwarven ruins. Their giant bodies, undoubtedly designed for combat, are constructed of solid metal blocks and armored with thick metal plates. Their arms are equipped with a hammer and an axe. Their enormous bulk makes them move slowly, but their attacks are incredibly powerful. Of all the Animunculi left behind by the ancient Dwemer, the Dwarven Centurions are the most elaborately constructed and well-armed. Description Centurions are difficult opponents who will try to stay within melee range of the player. Their melee attacks can stagger lower level players. Compared to other Dwemer automatons, they have a very high damage resistance. Like the other Dwemer automatons, they are highly resistant to magic and ranged attacks. Higher level Centurions can fire steam as well as melee. Models There are three different models of Dwemer Centurions. Basic Model - Dwarven Centurion (level 24) These are the most basic model of Centurions. They attack with melee attacks, and have relatively low health compared to the other models. An easy way to defeat them is to strafe around them while hitting them with a one-handed weapon. Steam Model - Dwarven Centurion Guardian This model uses powerful melee attacks combined with firing hot steam at their opponents. The steam will do a lot of damage to lower level players. It is best to avoid the steam and try to strafe around them while hitting them with a one handed weapon, however it is not always possible to avoid being damaged this way. Another way to avoid the steam (melee only), if you're a warrior tank and can dish out and take alot of damage, is to get close and personal with the centurion and the steam may blow over your head. (May not work for all) Master Model - Dwarven Centurian Master This model features a lot of armor, as well as the capability to do more damage to their opponents with every attack. The Master Model will attack with melee and steam, and will do massive amounts of damage to lower level players. The easiest way to deal with these is from afar, with a bow. Location These giant machines can be found in Dwemer ruins. The player will run into a couple while on the Thieves Guild questline, as well as various other quests throughout the game. They can also be found in the depths of Blackreach, inside a frame that keeps them from falling. A lever can be found near or on the frames that will activate the centurion inside the frame. These models are usually Dwarven Centurion Master. Activate them with caution though, as they will become hostile toward anything except for Dwarven spheres and spiders. They will usually attack the player before any other hostiles, unless the hostile attacks them first. Items Dropped Constant drops: *Centurion Dynamo Core (1-2) *Dwarven Oil (1-2) *Grand Soul Gem (filled or empty) Random drops: *Arrows dropped arrow types are all dependent upon level. ex. +lvl 35 will drop ebony or above plus any arrows used in defeating it. (Iron, Elven, Dwarven, glass, Orcish, ebony, Daedric) *Dwarven Misc Items (Dwarven Gear Dwarven Cog, etc.) *Gems Bugs *After killing a Centurion the hero can sometimes appear to shoot steam out of his/her body. As shown here, this can effect the detection of the hero while invisible or sneaking. *It has been proved that if Wabbajack is used against the Centurion, the chances of transforming it to a sweetroll are increased, and the chances of killing it instantly are also lightly increased. Gallery Dwemer.jpg|Concept Art Centurion.png|Steam centurion Dwemer Centurion Master.jpg|Dwarven Centurion Master Category:Creatures Category:Skyrim: Creatures Category:Dwemer